Sherlock and John have a big party
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Sherlock and John have a big party. please Review and please listen to the songs


_**Sherlock and John have a big party.**_

_Sherlock and John have a big party and everyone is happy and they are all going to sing so here we go ._

_Sherlock : __One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
[repeat until fade] 

_John : __A winter's day  
In a deep and dark December;  
I am alone,  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

Don't talk of love,  
But I've heard the words before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me;  
I am shielded in my armor,  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries

_Sherlock : __As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK,  
Are You OK, Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been hit By  
A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK)  
(So, Annie Are You OK)  
(Are You OK Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dang Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dang gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow! 

_John : __Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please  
Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)  
Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

[Chorus:]  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

[Chorus]

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

[Chorus x3]

[x3]  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah) 

_Sherlock : __Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right..._

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?

_John : __You're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

You come on with the come on, you don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I get right back on my feet again

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

Well, you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot, c'mon!  
Hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

_Sherlock : __I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh, who would ever wanna be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world 

_John and Sherlock : __there's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere._

There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!

Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . .

There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Some day,  
Somewhere! 

_Sherlock : __Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

[CHORUS:]  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

[CHORUS]

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

[CHORUS]

La Da Da Da Da Da 

_John : __So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent,  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely (lonely)  
This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly)  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am (am am am) 

_And now it's Christmas so it's now a Christmas party _

_Sherlock and John sing together ._

_Sherlock and John : __I really can't stay  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
I've got to go away  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
This evening has been  
Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry  
Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor  
Listen to the fire place roar  
So really I'd better scurry  
Beautiful, please don't hurry  
But maybe just half a drink more  
Put some records on while I pour_

The neighbors might think  
Baby, it's bad out there  
Say what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break the spell  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no no no, sir  
Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay  
Baby, don't hold out  
Oh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is "No"  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been  
How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm  
Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious  
Gosh your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door  
Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
Ooh your lips are delicious  
But maybe just a cigarette more  
Never such a blizzard before

I've got to get home  
But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me a coat?  
It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand  
I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see  
How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
Think of my life-long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied  
If you got pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay  
Get over that hold out

Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside 

_Sherlock and John : __it's Christmas time, and there's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade  
And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time_

But say a prayer to pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time, it's hard, but when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear  
Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears  
And the Christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom  
Well, tonight, thank God it's them instead of you

And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Here's to you, raise a glass for everyone  
Here's to them underneath that burning sun  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Feed the world  
Feed the world

Feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time

_Sherlock and John : _

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight_

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. 

_The end oh and happy Christmas ._


End file.
